One or more embodiments of the invention generally relate to a neurological communication device. More particularly, certain embodiments of the invention relates to a neurological communication device that records brainwave activity and converts the corresponding electrical signals to radio wave signals, so as to generate command signals to move objects or operate communication apparatuses.
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that Electroencephalography (EEG) is an electrophysiological monitoring method to record electrical activity of the brain. It is typically noninvasive, with the electrodes placed along the scalp, although invasive electrodes are sometimes used in specific applications. EEG measures voltage fluctuations resulting from ionic current within the neurons of the brain.
It is known that, telekinesis is the psychic ability to directly influence objects using the mind. Telekinesis may be used to move objects, vibrate objects, and also manipulate time, elements, space, and energy. Telekinesis can also be used to distort material items and has been cited as the power used to manipulate random number generators.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.